Furi ecchi
by Sally la maga
Summary: Un nuevo robot gigante ataca la ciudad, y como siempre Naota tendrá que hacerle frente con la ayuda de Haruko y de un modo peculiar... LEMON


FLCL

FURI ECCHI.

(_música de fondo: "Rush" de The Pillows_)

Habitación de Naota desordenada. Libros, revistas y ropa tirados por el suelo, litera sin hacer. Más trastos en la cama de arriba. Sobre el escritorio material de estudio, libro de texto, cuaderno y objetos para escribir y borrar, y sobre dicho material revista pornográfica abierta. Delante del escritorio y sentado en la silla Naota, vista dirigida a la imagen de la página por la que está abierta la revista, piernas separadas, pantalones y ropa interior bajados hasta los tobillos, pene en erección agarrado por mano derecha. Movimiento constante y progresivamente rápido de la mano derecha. Respiración progresivamente rápida. Placer. Intensificación del placer. Aumento del placer. Apretando párpados y dientes. Máximo placer. Orgasmo. Súbitamente, enorme cantidad de semen disparada, llegando hasta la cara y el cabello de Naota.

Abriendo los ojos. Suspiro. Sensación de satisfacción y liberación. Suéter, cara y cabello manchados, dedos de la mano derecha pringosos. Semen. Limpiando con una servilleta de papel.

**VOZ:** Guau, genial.

Sobresalto de Naota. Giro de su cabeza hacia la derecha, hacia la puerta de la habitación. Imagen de Haruko apoyada en el marco de la puerta, brazos cruzados y rostro serio con los ojos entornados. Sudor, sudor y más sudor cayendo por la frente y las sienes de Naota. Inundación de sudor. Ojos abiertos de par en par. Rojo intenso de su rostro. Explosión en su cabeza. Humo saliendo de su cabeza.

Intercambio de miradas entre Haruko y Naota. Silencio y tensión que se puede cortar con un cuchillo. De repente, sonrisa maliciosa de Haruko.

**HARUKO** (_expresión de júbilo desconcertantemente exagerada en su rostro. Sonrisa encantada y ojos brillando_)**:** ¡OOOOOH, QUÉ BONITOOOOO! ¡YA ESTÁS DESCUBRIENDO EL PLACER DEL SEXOOO…!

Caída de Naota de la silla.

**HARUKO **(_regreso de la expresión seria a su rostro_)**:** Pero deberías ser más discreto en estas cosas…

**NAOTA** (_levantamiento rápido del suelo, levantamiento rápido de ropa interior y pantalones, y grito y rostro furiosos_)**: **¡Pero si estoy en mi habitación! ¡Eres tú la que ha entrado sin llamar! ¿Cómo diablos lo has hecho para abrir la puerta sin que me diera cuenta? Y sin enterarme de tu presencia, además.

Pasos rápidos subiendo las escaleras.

**PADRE DE NAOTA** (_entrada en escena, seguido por el abuelo_)**: **¿Qué dices? ¿Que mi pequeño Naota ya se masturba? Esto hay que guardarlo para la posteridad (_haciéndose paso entra en la alcoba, mirando por una cámara de vídeo_). Venga, hijo, hazlo otra vez que te grabo.

Furia total de Naota.

**NAOTA **(_gritando_)**:** ¡LARGAOOOOOS!

**ABUELO DE NAOTA **(_aconsejando_)**:** Pero ten cuidado de no tocarte mucho, que te puedes quedar ciego.

**NAOTA:** ¡FUERAAAAA!

Caída por las escaleras del padre y el abuelo, golpeándose por las paredes y los escalones.

Naota cierra con violencia la puerta corredera. Respiración agitada del joven.

**HARUKO **(_hojeando la revista pornográfica con cierto interés_)**:** Vaya, así que es con esto con lo que te excitas.

**NAOTA **(_enfado muy grande_)**:** ¿Y tú por qué no llamas antes de entrar?

**HARUKO **(_respuesta rápida y seca_)**:** Porque no tienes el letrero puesto.

**NAOTA **(_extrañado_)**: **¿Letrero?

**HARUKO:** Este letrero (_entre las manos de Haruko hay un letrero con la frase "No molestar", mostrándoselo a Naota_). Cuando en la puerta de la habitación de tu padre o de tu abuelo cuelga esto ya sé que no debo entrar.

**NAOTA:** Pues yo no tengo de eso.

**PADRE DE NAOTA **(_apareciendo con el abuelo y hablando de fondo_)**:** Vamos, mastúrbate un poco, hombre.

**HARUKO: **Pues deberías tenerlo. Así sé en qué momentos os pajeáis los de esta casa.

Sonrisa diabólicamente morbosa de Haruko. Desconcierto de Naota. Haruko hojeando de nuevo la revista.

**NAOTA:** ¡Trae eso!

Naota le arrebata la revista, pero con tan mala fortuna que la publicación se rasga en pedazos.

Los pedazos van descendiendo suavemente, llenando la habitación, como si fueran copos de nieve. Cara de desesperación de Naota. Lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. Cayendo de rodillas.

**PADRE DE NAOTA **(_voz de fondo_)**:** Sólo una pajilla de nada.

**NAOTA:** Mi revista…

**HARUKO **(_consolando a Naota, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda_)**:** Vamos, vamos, ya sé que esto es uno de los mayores tesoros para un adolescente, pero seguro que sabrás sobreponerte de su pérdida. Mira, si quieres luego te doy una revista de las que esconden tu padre o tu abuelo.

**NAOTA **(_inclinándose hacia delante_)**:** Mi revista…

**HARUKO **(_aplastando la cabeza de Naota contra el suelo con la planta de un pie_)**:** ¡PERO REACCIONA DE UNA VEZ! ¡COMPÓRTATE COMO UN HOMBRE! (_golpes rápidos, fuertes y seguidos contra la coronilla de Naota con la planta del pie_) ¡VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS!

Piso agrietándose.

Haruko levantando a Naota tirando de su pelo. Ojos en blanco de Naota y sangre saliendo de la nariz. Bulto en la frente.

**HARUKO **(_tocando el bulto_)**:** ¿Ves lo que te ha salido aquí? A los chicos que se pajean y tienen sexo les sale esto de la frente.

**NAOTA **(_recuperando el sentido_)**:** Pues a mi me parece que me ha salido por la paliza que me has dado. Creía que lo que pasaba si me masturbo es que me podía quedar ciego.

**PADRE DE NAOTA **(_voz de fondo_)**:** Lo guardaremos en la cinta de grandes momentos familiares.

**HARUKO **(_sentada en la cama de arriba de la litera. Pasando los dedos por las cuerdas de su guitarra eléctrica, que tenía entre las manos. Sonido estridente_)**:** Bueno, sí, eso también. Pero si te pajeas continuamente el bulto se volverá más y más grande.

Sonido estridente.

**NAOTA **(_incrédulo, sentándose en el escritorio, empezando los deberes del colegio con mal humor_)**: **¿Y qué más?

**HARUKO: **Y más grande.

Sonido estridente. Haruko deslizándose silenciosamente como una serpiente por la litera, por el suelo y por el cuerpo de Naota. Sonrisa diabólica a milímetros del rostro de Naota.

**HARUKO: **Y no podrás parar de desear más y más placer sexual, hasta que no tendrás ningún control de ti mismo. Y entonces…

**NAOTA **(_empieza a metérsele el miedo en el cuerpo. Tragando saliva_)**:** ¿Y entonces?

**HARUKO:** Entonces… ¡PUUUM!

Explosión de una bolsa de papel por parte de Haruko, que hace que Naota se caiga al suelo y que su padre y su abuelo salgan disparados hacia atrás por la puerta y caigan golpeándose de nuevo por las escaleras. Risa diabólica de Haruko. Notas agudas con su guitarra eléctrica.

**NAOTA:** Estás como una cabra.

Sonido estridente.

* * *

Debajo del puente que cruza el río. Atardecer. Mamimi y Naota sentados en la hierba de cara al agua, él situado entre las piernas y los brazos de ella, apoyando la espalda en el torso de la joven. Esparadrapo sobre la frente de Naota. Fábrica en forma de plancha en el horizonte.

**NAOTA:** Oye, Mamimi, ¿tú te masturbas?

Pregunta violenta. Mejillas encendidas de Mamimi.

**MAMIMI **(_respuesta improvisada, ocultando nerviosismo. Fábrica en forma de plancha en el horizonte_)**:** ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

**NAOTA: **Perdona, no debería preguntarte eso.

**MAMIMI: **Vamos, no me digas que te sientes culpable cuando lo haces.

**NAOTA:** No, no es eso…

**MAMIMI:** O que te crees que vas a quedarte bajito o te vas a volver ciego.

**NAOTA:** No, tampoco es eso…

Fábrica en forma de plancha en el horizonte.

**MAMIMI **(_sus manos pasando por el suéter de Naota_)**:** ¿Entonces qué ocurre?

Uniforme escolar de Mamimi volando por el aire.

**NAOTA:** Es que me he dado cuenta que últimamente me masturbo mucho.

**MAMIMI **(_sus manos acariciando las piernas de Naota_)**:** ¿Y eso es malo?

Sostén de Mamimi volando por el aire.

**NAOTA:** Es que cada vez que lo hago el chichón que tengo en la frente aumenta de tamaño. Y cada vez saco más cantidad de semen. A este paso me voy a quedar seco.

**MAMIMI **(_voz seductora_)**:** ¿De verdad, mi querido Naota? Me gustaría ver cómo sale.

Lengua de Mamimi en cuello de Naota. Manos de Mamimi acariciando la entrepierna de Naota. Bragas de Mamimi volando por el aire.

**NAOTA **(_dándose cuenta de la situación_)**:** Ma… Mamimi.

Mamimi desnuda ante él. Ropa de Naota volando por el aire.

**MAMIMI** (_ojos entrecerrados y mejillas encendidas. Vagina lubricada_)**:** Te deseo, Naota.

Al instante pene en erección de Naota.

Naota sentado sobre la hierba y Mamimi sobre él. Mamimi moviéndose salvajemente, haciendo entrar y salir el miembro de Naota de su vagina. Jadeos, placer, placer acrecentándose.

Bulto de la frente de Naota aumentando de tamaño por momentos. Haciéndose más grande, largo y grueso a medida que aumenta el placer.

**MAMIMI **(_gritos desesperados_)**:** ¡SÍ! ¡SÍII! ¡SÍIIII!

Fuerte sonido metálico que devuelve a Naota a la realidad. Mamimi saliendo disparada por el aire hacia atrás. Enorme cantidad de fluidos sexuales femeninos y masculinos llenándolo todo. Mamimi rebotando y rodando por encima de la hierba hasta caer de espaldas sobre la orilla. Cara metida en el agua. Burbujas.

Naota se gira hacia su izquierda. Guitarra eléctrica de Haruko a cuyo extremo se encuentra ella agarrándola. A su espalda está el robot Kanchi.

**NAOTA: **Pero, pero, Haruko (_gritando_), ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES?

**HARUKO **(_colocándose la guitarra eléctrica sobre un hombro_)**:** Eres un tío muy descreído, Naota (_señalando frente de Naota_). ¿No te dije que a los chicos que se pajean y hacen sexo les sale un bulto en la cabeza?

De la frente de Naota salía una protuberancia en forma de pene erecto.

**NAOTA **(_espantado_)**:** ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto?

**HARUKO:** Esto te pasa por follar sin condón. Y por follar sin estar casados (_rezando y mirando al cielo_)_._ Perdónalos, Señor.

Burbujas.

**HARUKO:** Aunque, claro, no todo es culpa tuya, los chicos que tenéis esto en la frente os volvéis irresistibles para las mujeres.

**NAOTA **(_extrañado_)**:** ¿Quieres decir que ésa es la razón por la cual Mamimi se ha puesto tan caliente?

**HARUKO:** Buena deducción.

**NAOTA:** ¿Y contigo no pasa?

**HARUKO:** A mí no me hace falta (_pantalones y bragas de Haruko tirados sobre la hierba y ella estirada boca arriba con las piernas abiertas. Kanchi penetrándola con las manos apoyadas en el césped_)_._ Yo ya tengo a Kanchi para lo que quiera.

Cara de placer de Haruko. Desconcierto de Naota.

**HARUKO:** La lástima es que Kanchi me da placer pero no consigue llevarme al orgasmo. Siempre es preferible una de verdad.

Sonrisa lujuriosa de Haruko.

**NAOTA:** Espera, ¿no dices que es peligroso que yo tenga sexo?

**HARUKO: **Bueno, por un polvo con orgasmo correré el riesgo.

Naota, no muy convencido, escapando raudo y veloz por la carretera.

**HARUKO **(_besando al aire y con los brazos abiertos_)**:** No te vayas, machote. Ven a satisfacer a tu princesa.

Haruko montando en su moto vespa. Iba a poner en marcha el vehículo, pero una mano la detiene.

**MAMIMI:** ¿Dónde está Naota?

* * *

Gaku, Masashi y Ninamori apoyados en un coche, bebiendo cada uno de una lata de zumo, con la vista perdida. Fábrica en forma de plancha en el horizonte.

**GAKU:** Hace unos días que la ciudad está muy tranquila.

**NINAMORI:** Sí, hace tiempo que Naota no la arma.

**MASASHI:** Yo tengo un mal presentimiento.

Echando un trago los tres a la vez.

**MASASHI** (_girándose a la izquierda_)**:** Hablando del ruin de Roma…

Naota venía corriendo a toda velocidad por la carretera, y los tres se sorprendieron al ver que iba desnudo.

Naota se detuvo al quedar enfrente del trío para descansar un poco. Ninamori se sonrojó al verle.

**GAKU:** ¿Pero qué haces en pelota picada por la calle, Naota? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

**MASASHI **(_admirado_)**:** Y menudo chichón, colega. No sé lo que me recuerda.

Trago de su zumo.

De repente las miradas de Naota y Ninamori se cruzaron. Lujuria en la mirada de Ninamori.

**NINAMORI:** Naota. Tú y yo. Follar. Ahora.

Ropa de Ninamori volando por el aire.

**GAKU:** Pero, pero, ¡NINAMORI!

Naota de pie acometiendo contra Ninamori, apoyada ella en el capó del coche y rodeando el cuello de Naota con los brazos y la cintura del joven con las piernas. Jadeos rápidos y constantes.

**GAKU:** No me lo puedo creer. Conmigo ni quiere salir a tomar algo y a Naota se lo cepilla nada más verle. ¿Puede alguien entender el corazón de las mujeres?

**MASASHI:** Simplemente no eres su tipo y ya está (_dirigiendo la mirada hacia la izquierda_). Vaya, sólo nos faltaba la loca de la moto.

Montada en su vespa, Haruko derrapó y se detuvo justo a pocos milímetros del coche. Se bajó. Seguía sin las bragas y los pantalones, y su camiseta sólo le tapaba hasta el ombligo. Ojos como platos de Gaku y Masashi.

**HARUKO **(_golpeando el mango de su guitarra sobre su palma izquierda. Sonrisa diabólica_)**:** Naota, tu amiga se está mereciendo un guitarrazo.

Mientras tanto, Naota y Ninamori seguían en su acto sexual. A medida que el ritmo aumentaba, el bulto en forma de pene de la frente de Naota se iba haciendo más grande, más grande, más grande. Tamaño superlativo.

**GAKU:** Diablos, ¿qué es eso?

Megamultiorgasmo de Naota y Ninamori. Un gran robot de la altura de un rascacielos de tropecientos pisos salió de la frente de Naota, en una extraña forma de miembro viril y con unos apéndices en forma de testículos a modo de pies. Naota y Ninamori cayendo al suelo derrengados.

**GAKU **(_espantado_)**:** ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es ese trasto?

**MASASHI:** Yo diría que una polla gigante.

Rostro serio de Haruko. Lo señaló.

**HARUKO:** Es el Maestro Follador.

**MASASHI **(_mirando la forma del enorme robot_)**: **Ah, ¿sí? Pues qué mal gusto.

**HARUKO:** Tiene el poder de despertar el deseo sexual de todo el personal. Así que tendremos a toda la ciudad follando sin parar hasta la muerte por agotamiento. Naota, despierta (_abofeteando a Naota_). Necesito tu colaboración.

**NAOTA **(_despertando_)**:** ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

El Maestro Follador avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad, dejando un rastro de personas desnudas sobándose, haciendo estimulación de clítoris, cunnillingus, felaciones, sesenta y nueves, haciendo sexo anal, sexo vaginal, solitarios, dúos, tríos, cuartetos, quintetos, orgías y algo de sadomasoquismo, sin importar sexo, raza, religión o inclinación sexual.

Montados en la vespa de Haruko, ella y Naota avanzaban a gran velocidad detrás del robot.

**HARUKO **(_mirando hacia atrás a Naota, con sonrisa misteriosa_)**: **Bien, Naota, ahora veremos si los entrenamientos que has hecho con tus pajeos al menos sirven para algo útil.

**NAOTA:** ¿Eh?

Mientras, el pene erecto de Naota tocaba contra Haruko.

* * *

Gaku y Masashi mirando hacia el robot que, aunque lejano, seguía viéndose de tamaño considerable. Ninamori tumbada sin sentido en el suelo con sonrisa exagerada de satisfacción.

**GAKU **(_envidioso_)**:** ¿Que despierta el deseo sexual de todo el mundo? ¿Y a nosotros por qué no nos afecta?

Masashi dando un trago de su zumo. De repente, dirigiendo una mirada seductora a Gaku.

* * *

La moto de Haruko yendo a mayor velocidad.

**HARUKO:** Necesitamos la ayuda de Kanchi.

* * *

Junto a la orilla del río, el robot Kanchi penetrando a Mamimi desnuda y estirada boca arriba con las piernas abiertas.

**MAMIMI **(_cara de placer_)**:** Oh sí, oh sí.

De repente, Kanchi se sale de ella y se dirige a la carretera.

**MAMIMI: **Eh, ¿qué haces? No puedes dejarme así.

Kanchi deteniéndose y mirándola. Instantes después, Kanchi avanzando a toda velocidad con Mamimi agarrada a él sobre su pecho, ella agitándose, haciendo entrar y salir el miembro metálico del robot de su vagina.

**MAMIMI **(_cara de placer_)**:** Oh sí, oh sí.

* * *

(_canción de fondo: "Ride on shooting star" de The Pillows_)

**HARUKO:** Bien, Naota, veo que ya tienes el pene en erección. Nos ahorramos preliminares. Ahora empieza a masturbarte.

**NAOTA:** ¿Qué?

**HARUKO:** Lanzaremos toda tu eyaculación sobre el robot, la cual lo destruirá y devolverá la normalidad a la población. Confío en ti, campeón.

Rostro de desconcierto de Naota.

**NAOTA: **Está bien.

Mientras la vespa de Haruko avanzaba rápidamente, Naota cogió su miembro y empezó a frotárselo. Mientras hacía esto, Kanchi apareció al lado de la pareja, manteniendo la velocidad de la moto.

**HARUKO:** Bienvenido. ¿Cómo va, Naota?

**NAOTA **(_párpados apretados_)**:** Aún, aún no.

**MAMIMI **(_embriagada de placer_)**:** Eh, Naota, veo que ya no tienes complejos al masturbarte.

**NAOTA:** Calla, que me desconcentras (_pausa_). Ya casi, casi.

**HARUKO: **¡KANCHI!

El robot cogió la moto con la pareja montada en ella y la lanzó violentamente contra el robot gigante. Cuando se estaban acercando Haruko agarró a Naota y con un movimiento rápido e imposible lo situó de pie encima de sus hombros.

Imágenes sucesivas de los rostros asombrados de Gaku, Masashi –Ninamori despertándose- y Mamimi, la cabeza de televisor de Kanchi, la expresión maliciosa de Haruko y la expresión de "casi, casi" de Naota.

**HARUKO:** ¡AHORA, NAOTA!

Megamultiorgasmo de Naota. Enormes riadas de semen cayeron sobre toda la ciudad, cubriendo las calles y los edificios, y a todos los habitantes. Nada más entrar en contacto con el esperma de Naota, el robot gigante se fue deshaciendo rápidamente hasta desaparecer.

**HARUKO **(_entusiasmada_)**:** ¡BIEN, LO CONSEGUISTE!

Mientras, ella, Naota desmayado y la vespa descendían irremediablemente la abismal distancia que les separaba del asfalto.

Como despertando de un sueño, los habitantes de la ciudad, desnudos y embadurnados de semen, van recobrando el raciocinio entre murmullos de "¿Qué ha pasado?", "¿Qué hago yo aquí?", "¡Pero si no llevo ropa!" y "¿Qué es esta asquerosidad?".

* * *

Gaku, Masashi, Ninamori y Mamimi desnudos y cubiertos de esperma, al lado de Kanchi. Delante de ellos está tumbado Naota, y Haruko está sentada sobre la cara del joven, con su sexo encima de la boca de él. Todo el suelo y todos los edificios cubiertos de esperma.

**GAKU **(_entusiasmado_)**:** Eres el mejor, Naota, has salvado otra vez el mundo.

**MASASHI **(_pasota_)**:** Sí, mira, si el pobrecito no da para más… (_trago de zumo. Cara de asco_). Puaj, si esto es semen. Sin duda, el de Gaku sabe mucho mejor.

Sorpresa de Mamimi y Ninamori. Mirando ambas de refilón a Gaku y Masashi.

**GAKU **(_totalmente colorado_)**:** ¡¿QUÉ PASA? ¡Fue por la influencia del robot gigante!

**NINAMORI:** Ya, claro.

Ella y Mamimi disimulando mirando hacia otro lado.

**HARUKO **(_con sonrisa de satisfacción_)**:** Qué lastima, yo soy la única que se ha quedado sin follar con Naota (_mirando hacia el mencionado_). Bueno, da igual, ya lo hemos hecho juntos muchas veces en los "dojinshis". Pero si quieres puedes aprovechar y chuparme un poco.

**NAOTA:** Déjame en paz…

FIN


End file.
